


Waves

by shattering_petals



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Memories, OngNiel is science, Reminiscing, because i love ongniel, ongniel needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Daniel watches the waves crash on rocks with tears in his eyes.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limelightts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightts/gifts).



> Welcome kind person. I am back with a gift that I promised to write for the very first person that commented on my work. I recommend to listen to When Ginny Kissed Harry by Nicholas Hooper. English is not my first language so you might see some mistakes. Enjoy!  
> P.S.: limelightts, I'm not sure if this is something that you want or if you'll like it but I wrote this for you as a thanks. You have no idea how much a single sentence means to a petty writer such as myself.

Daniel isn’t sure when it happened. Maybe it was just happening without him knowing and only realized it now – when it’s too late to back out or regret. Daniel wishes he could pinpoint the day he fell for Seongwoo and resent the moment for eternity because the pain is almost unbearable. But then again, he doesn’t know when it happened or at least he isn’t too sure.

Perhaps he loved him this whole time and mistook it as friendship. Perhaps you don’t fall in love all at once but slowly building up. At first, an insignificant attraction that like dust gradually settles inside one’s heart and pollutes their mind. Perhaps Daniel knew all along but unconsciously dismissed it and his oblivion is his doom. So many perhapses and unsure thoughts….

Daniel curses his own foolishness and his heart’s weakness. He blames his mouth that disobeys his mind and does whatever it wants. He blames himself for being a coward. He resents himself for being afraid to face his feelings. He resents himself for letting Seongwoo go.

All he can do now is something that gives him peace and tears him up at the same time – waiting at the last place he’s seen Seongwoo and recalls every single memory he can.

He recalls the first day they’ve ever met.Daniel was standing  in front of a small but closed shop, under it’s roof above the entrance. It was raining heavily and he was trying to avoid being soaked wet. He doesn’t mind the rain, he actually really likes it but right now, staying in the rain would ruin the fliers and that would be a terrible waste of hard work and time. The rain seemed to be an intense but short one and Daniel could return to posting the fliers. The waiting however caused him to be late for the match he and his friends wanted to watch. He still had some fliers left but decided to run home. He could always get up early and do the rest. He ran as fast as he could and sometimes looked at his watch to know how late he was. As he was looking at his watch for the third time he bumped into a stranger. They both fell and Daniel dropped the papers.

„Shit“ he cursed and started to collect them

„Are seriously not going to apologize for bumping into me?“ the dark-haired man said

„Ah… You’re right I’m sorry. Are you alright?“

„I think so“

„Cool. I’m in a hurry so I can’t make it up to you. Sorry again!“ Daniel said as he got up and ran.

Daniel chuckles. He still remembers how offended he looked.

 

He remembers how they met for the second time. He really thought he won’t see him ever again but the universe decided to be against him.

„Attention everyone, we have a new member of the staff. Please introduce yourself.“

„Hello, My name is Ong Seongwoo, I’m 22 years old and I came here from Incheon. I will work hard.“ he said with a smile.

Daniel stared at him with wide eyes.

 _This is going to be so awkward_ he thought.

Seongwoo slowly won heart of everyone and became very likeable. Luckily he didn’t hold a grudge against Daniel. He only laughed it off and they soon became good friends.

 

Now that he thinks about it, maybe he can pinpoint the day he fell for Seongwoo. Maybe even the exact moment. They were drinking very cheap and very bad beer on the roof while watching the sun go down. None of them said a single word but it was a nice type of quiet. Not the awkward one. He turned his head to look for a can of beer. Unfortunately they ran out but Daniel couldn’t care less because when he looked up the time seemed to stop. Seongwoo’s skin was painted orange by the sunset and cool breeze played with his dark strands. His eyes were closed. He was enjoying the moment with a content smile. How can a man be so beautiful?

 

Daniel recalls their first kiss. They were returning from a birthday party of their colleague in the middle of the night, both a little tipsy but not drunk. They stopped in front of Seongwoo’s house.

„I thought today would be boring as hell but it was fun.“ said Seongwoo

„Yeah… Who would’ve thought that Jaehwan knows how to have fun“

Maybe it was the way Seongwoo laughed. Maybe it was the way he looked under the moonlight. Maybe it was the alcohol in Daniel’s system but before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on Seongwoo’s. Daniel wanted to pull away and apologize but Seongwoo pulled him back in. At first the kiss was innocent but soon enough deepened. After a while Seongwoo asked breathlessly

„Wanna come up?“

Daniel definitely wanted to but he knew better. He knew he can’t so before his mouth would betray him, he wished him good night and left.

Seongwoo, who was much bolder than Daniel, started to express his feelings. It made Daniel’s heart flutter and sometimes even blush. He could feel that the way he sees his friend is changing but he didn’t do anything to stop it.

Daniel realized he likes Seongwoo. Daniel was scared to face his feelings and pushed Seongwoo away. He didn’t answer his messages and calls, he didn’t talk to him at work, he just ignored him. Seongwoo tried hard to find out what he’s done wrong and to make amends but eventually gave up.

 

Daniel remembers their last moment.

Seongwoo dragged him outside to talk to him.

„Why are you ignoring me?“

„…“

_Because I’m a coward_

„What did I do wrong?“

„…“

_Nothing. I’m to blame._

„Is it because I invited you to my house? Or because I flirted with you?“

„…“

_No. It’s not your fault._

„Answer me!"

„…“

_I can't..._

„I really like you and i thought you felt the same.“ Seongwoo’s voice cracks

„…“

_I love you_

„Do I really mean nothing to you?“

„…“

_You mean the world to me_

„I see…. Goodbye then.“

„…“

_Please don’t leave me._

 

Seongwoo quit his job and left. Nobody has seen or heard from him ever again.

Daniel watches the waves crash on the rocks and seagulls flying above the sea. He misses Seongwoo so much. When Seongwoo left, it felt like a piece of Daniel left as well. He feels empty and it hurts so much. He is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice the tears falling down untill they fall on his hand.

„ I am so sorry Seongwoo… I wish I could tell you I really like you too. That you mean so much to me. That I regret missing every single moment that I could spend with you. That I miss you so much. But I broke your heart and you’re probably over me and forgot everything about me. Maybe it’s better this way. This is your punishment for me, for my cowardice and I’ll gladly accept it because i deserve it. I am so sorry.“

Daniel’s arms settle on the railing and he rests his forehead on them as he whimpers and cries.

„You goddamn jerk.“ Daniel quickly turns around to face the dark haired man.

„You emotionally constipated asshole“ Daniel can’t believe his ears and eyes. A tall guy is insulting him but can’t care less because it’s Seongwoo.

„Why didn’t you tell me back then?“ Daniel runs and hugs Seongwoo as a response. It’s not just his delusion. He‘s here. He’s back. He’s in Daniel’s embrace. Daniel feels complete again.

„I am so sorry Seongwoo. It’s not your fault i was a coward and I didn’t know what to do because I like you so much. Can you forgive me?“

„No Daniel, I can’t“ Seongwoo says and Daniel’s heart breaks.

„Oh…I understand“

„I mean… I can’t forgive you right now because I am still hurt but that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you in the future.“

„Really?“

„Mhm“

„I’ll do my best to make it up to you…. Just don’t leave, ok?“

Seongwoo laughs.

„Fine. I won’t.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very gratefull for kudos.  
> Also, I wrote something similiar - It's a deephwi fanfic called Memories and if you liked this you can give it a go.  
> Please don't copy anything since I worked hard to write this.  
> Just a lil edit: I made a tumblr account born-to-die011 so if you have some questions or wanna talk or just looking for a friend don't hesitate to hit me up or follow since i plan to keep you guys updated there.


End file.
